The present invention relates to a vehicle seat, in particular a motor vehicle seat, which can be reconfigured.
In the case of a known vehicle seat which can be reconfigured, in order to bring about a table position, the backrest structure is folded onto the seat framework in such a manner that the rear side of the backrest is aligned horizontally. If this increase in the loading area is not sufficient, the vehicle seat can be removed in its entirety. A vehicle seat of this type still leaves something to be desired in practice.
One aspect of the present invention is the provision of improvements to a motor vehicle seat which can be reconfigured to bring about a table position, so that it can be further transferred into a floor position. In accordance with this aspect, an articulated seat framework is operative for being articularly downwardly folded to transfer the seat from the table position into the floor position, and thereafter operative for being articularly upwardly unfolded to transfer the seat from the floor position into the table position. In accordance with this aspect, the seat framework has a front foot region and at least one diagonal strut, and at least one locking device is mounted for releasably locking the diagonal strut to the front foot region. The seat is restricted from being transferred from the table position into the floor position while the diagonal strut is locked by the locking device. On the other hand, the seat can be transferred from the table position into the floor position while the diagonal strut is not locked by the locking device.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the vehicle seat can be transferred from the seat position into the table position and/or the floor position by moving the seat framework and/or the backrest structure.
By virtue of the diagonal strut being locked releasably to the front foot region, i.e. the releasable locking device being provided which locks the diagonal strut and the front foot region to each other, the shape of the seat framework, and therefore the position of the vehicle seat, can be changed in a simple manner. The locked diagonal strut preferably holds the seat framework in a dimensionally stable manner. On the other hand, when the diagonal strut is unlocked, the seat framework, which is designed, for example, as a four-bar linkage, can be folded up, in particular can be folded substantially flat. A floor position of this type means that the vehicle seat no longer has to be removed in order to increase the loading area. The front foot region preferably has a guide for a controlled movement of the diagonal strut. Preferably, one diagonal strut is provided on each side of the vehicle seat in order to distribute the forces symmetrically, the two diagonal struts being connected to each other for stability reasons by means of at least one common, horizontal crosspiece.
In a preferred design, in order to lock the diagonal strut, a retaining hook is provided in the front foot region. That is, the locking device includes a retaining hook. The retaining hook at least partially engages, preferably in a form-fitting manner, around a bar portion (e.g., bolt and/or a crosspiece) of the diagonal strut. This bolt or this crosspiece preferably simultaneously forms the same component which is guided in that guide of the front foot region which is provided for the diagonal strut. The retaining hook, which, for example, is of pivotable design and is spring-loaded, can, for example, be removed from the bolt or the crosspiece manually by various unlocking elements, such as hand loops, pivotable levers or shafts.
The invention is advantageous, in particular, for rear seat rows of a xe2x80x9cvanxe2x80x9d. The flat, generally recessed floor position enables the loading area of the van to be greatly increased without the vehicle seat having to be removed. With the design according to the invention, a simple operation is provided. The invention may also be used for other type vehicles.